stasis impactful pain
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Alternate ending to stasis pain. Warning there is some very angsty sex in here. vanven.


A brooding male in vein-lined body armour stands before another within the confines of the Chamber of Awakening. The other one was Ventus, wielding the master keyblade. A click resonated within the room.

"What did you do?" Vanitas sneered at him.

"What I had to do…" The blond boy gazed away from the oppressingly violent man. "I sealed us both in this room." He dissipated the keyblade and slowly moved close enough to be within arm's reach of the darkness-infused individual. He spread out his arms, almost begging for something. "Go on, I know you want this. Don't hold bac –" Vanitas slammed his fist square into the peachy face of his other half. Ventus ricocheted against the undamaged walls of the chamber. His nose broken, along with a gushing nosebleed from the impact.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" Vanitas swung his keyblade in a diagonal pattern. It fractured the left side of Ventus collarbone. The golden eyes lifted, looking upon the beaten boy, yet he was undamaged. "Where is the bruise on your face? The blood? There was no Curaga casted."

The blond boy appeared fully renewed. Not a single sign of abuse or injury. He coughed out some blood on Vanitas' armour. "Like I was saying, don't hold back. In this room, no one can die. It restores us back to our original state from when I locked the keyhole. However, the pain remains." Cerulean eyes held an impassable spirit. "Even if I black out from the pain, I want you to keep hitting me."

Arms flung the lithe boy across the room. An air of malevolence swirled around Vanitas. He aimed his Void Gear at the boy. A continuous rain of stalagmites of ice sprang forth from Vanitas, spiking up into Ventus. They pierced through the fallen boy.

"Aahhhh!" Vanitas wanted to hear more of that scream. His eyes appreciated the spectacle before him. Ventus was impaled by his own magic as blood trickled from the icicles through his back. He witnessed once more the accursed room's regenerative ability flowing into Ventus; keeping him intact once more. Ventus slowly got his arms to lift his body. A sudden force rammed into Ventus while on all four limbs. Vanitas' leg beared down and shattered Ventus's lower ribs and possibly his internal organs. The boy coughed out blood and fell back down. Unsheathing his keyblade and holding it upright like a prayer, Vanitas summoned out the same fiery blue orb that almost erased Ventus from this plane of existence.

"JUST DIE!" He arced the imposing orb into Ventus. A massive explosion recoiled the armoured boy across the room. He chuckled at finally murdering his weak self. Vanitas, looking a bit anxious, glared at the smoky region where Ventus had stood. As the smoke settled, pink flesh revealed a very stark nude boy in Vanitas' presence.

Vanitas took the opportunity to pin him down. Ventus was still conscious. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You told me not to hold back. Right now, I have an urge to have my way with you." Vanitas rubbed Ventus' chin.

He discarded his armored lower half. His fingers rigorously rubbed Ventus anal opening. "Ugh…." The moans from the blond widened Vanitas' smile. Fingers invoked a gasp from Ventus as his organ was toyed with by firm digits. A warm long shaft pressed on the naked blond's buttocks. The member slid back and forth, producing mesmerizing pleasure.

Ventus body nearly gave out when a massive object forced its way pass his first ring of muscle. "Aughhh!" Vanitas hit a new euphoria of sensation. He'd never experienced this addicting enjoyment. But he couldn't stop. He had to have more, he needed to hear Ventus scream out his name.

"Say my name…" the half exposed Vanitas gave no warning. He thrusted hard and deep into the catacombs of his light half's rear. Minuscule drips of blood flowed out of the anus and smeared over both Ventus and Vanitas.

"Va-vani… " The boy struggled to completely say the ebony boy's name. A second hand grasped his ballsack in a death grip. "VANITAS!" Ven shrieked out and collapsed onto the floor. Vanitas didn't stop until his body climaxed and coloured his insides with his seed. The regeneration kicked in and the bleeding stoped. This made stroking Ventus cock all the more fun. He scratched the underside of the blue-eyed boy's belly. Vanitas accelerated his pumping madly until Ventus went flaccid. A gooey white fluid was his reward for assaulting the teen boy.

Ventus whimpered from the assault. Vanitas moved his head close to his ears. His breath felt terrifying and comforting to Ventus. "I'm gonna break your soul and shatter your heart. So go on and keep healing." Vanitas spent hours forcing blowjobs, wall fucking and biting into the flesh. If it wasn't for the room's ability, Ventus would be covered in thousands of scarred tissue and wounds. At some point, their rage and assaults calmed down. Vanitas had exerted too much energy to smite his other half. He panted hard and without noticing it, Ven was on top of him. He interlocked his lips with Vanitas'. The jet-black boy used whatever energy was left into dominating Ven's tongue into submission. He craved more sensation, more favour from this light-borne warrior.

Their make-out session was quickly over when Ventus undid the chamber's seal. Ven was covered face-deep in the rippling muscles that had recently invaded every orifice in his body. He was ready to accept judgement from his half. Vanitas chuckled as he surrounded their bodies with blackness, pulling them into a Corridor of Darkness. Vanitas was slowly sinking into the abyss, his golden eyes gleaming with excitement.


End file.
